jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
JumpStart 1st Grade (1995)/Transcript
This a transcript for JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) that is intended to compile all of the spoken dialogue in the game. Single spaces are used for lines of dialogue that occur consecutively within the same scene, double spaces are used for lines of dialogue that occur separately from one another. Please note that this transcript is not yet complete. Outside the Schoolhouse (If the player remains idle) *'Frankie': School's about to start! Just click on the door. *'Frankie': Hey, smarty! Click on the door to come inside! *'Frankie': Catch me if you can! *'Frankie': Peekaboo, I see you! *'Frankie': Psst, follow me! Sign-in Screen (After entering the school) *'Frankie': Welcome to JumpStart School! If you've been here before, go ahead and click on your name. If you're new to JumpStart, it's easy! Just start typing your name. When you're done, click on the doorknob. (Clicking on Frankie) *'Frankie': I've got to let everyone know who you are. If you can't find your name, just start typing your name on the keyboard. When you're done, click on the doorknob. Classroom (After signing-in. The underlined part means it depends on what time of day it is in reality when the player has signed in.) *'Frankie': Good morning/afternoon/evening. Hi, I'm Frankie! I'm the JumpStart mascot. You can always count on me. I really know the ropes! Just click on me for help. (Clicking on Frankie) *'Frankie': There's a lot to do in the classroom! Just click on anything that you see. *'Frankie': The Mouse Hole Band can really jam! *'Frankie': Do you like music? Click on the yellow radio to play some really cool tunes. *'Frankie': It takes a well-developed brain to play the Master Memory Game. *'Frankie': I'll bet you can paint a really pretty picture! *'Frankie': Tick, tock, tick, tock. Try clicking on the silly clock. *'Frankie': How about reading some stories? *'Frankie': If you want to see more, click on the door. (Clicking on Mrs. Flores for the first time) *'Mrs. Flores': Hi there, I'm Mrs. Flores, your teacher. I'm so glad that you're in my class. (Clicking on Mrs. Flores for the second time and beyond) *'Mrs. Flores': Let's learn something new every day! *'Mrs. Flores': All the kids love Frankie. *'Mrs. Flores': Oh, that Frankie is so silly! *'Mrs. Flores': I do hope that Frankie doesn't get into trouble! *'Mrs. Flores': Click on the clock to play the Tick Tock Game. *'Mrs. Flores': Click on the paintbrush to paint a picture. *'Mrs. Flores': Click on the mouse hole to hear the Hole in the Wall Band. *'Mrs. Flores': If you'd like to read a story, just click on the books. *'Mrs. Flores': Click on the computer to play the Master Memory Game. (Returning to the classroom) *'Frankie': Good morning/Good afternoon/Good evening! Welcome back. Music in the Mouse Hole (Starting the activity) *'Frankie': Welcome to the Hole in the Wall Club! You can tell the band what instruments to use and what song to play, or you can record and play your own song! (Returning to the activity) *'Frankie': Welcome to the Hole in the Wall Club! This mouse band can really swing! (Clicking on the conductor) *'Conductor': I'm the conductor, the maestro, you see? *'Conductor': Heehee, that tickles! (Clicking on Frankie) *'Frankie': Use the jukebox to play five different songs, or click on the 'record' button to start recording your own songs. (Clicking on the Milk Cap Mouse) *'Milk Cap Mouse': Come back when you've won 100 points! Then, I'll let you take one of my fantastic milk caps. (If the player remains idle) *'Frankie': I'd like to hear song number one/two/three/four/five. (After recording a song and playing it back) *'Frankie': It's a hit! *'Frankie': You're very musical! *'Frankie': Your song will really keep my paws tapping! (Choosing instruments) *'Frankie': Guitars. *'Frankie': Trumpets. *'Frankie': Flutes. *'Frankie': Violins. *'Frankie': Voices. (Pressing jukebox button 1) *'Frankie': Hickory Dickory Dock. (Pressing jukebox button 2) *'Frankie': Old MacDonald. (Pressing jukebox button 3) *'Frankie': The Itsy Bitsy Spider. Hoo hoo! (Pressing jukebox button 4) *'Frankie': The Wheels on the Bus. (Pressing jukebox button 5) *'Frankie': It's Raining, It's Pouring. The Tick Tock Game (Mode select) *'Frankie': If you want to play with me, click on my picture. Click on this picture to play with a friend. (Starting the activity) *'Frankie': Let's play the Tick Tock Game. (Instructions for single-player mode) *'Frankie': We both start here, and the first one to reach nine o'clock PM wins. To start, click on the clock. When the clock stops spinning, click on the square that shows the correct time. (Instructions for two-player mode) *'Frankie': Start here. The first one to reach nine o'clock PM wins. To start, click on the clock. When the clock stops spinning, click on the square that shows the correct time. (Player's turn in single-player mode) *'Frankie': It's your turn now. Go ahead and click on the clock. (Frankie's turn in single-player mode) *'Frankie': Now it's my turn. (First player's turn in two-player mode) *'Frankie': Red player, it's your turn now. Go ahead and click on the clock. (Second player's turn in two-player mode) *'Frankie': Green player, it's your turn now. Go ahead and click on the clock. (Player answers correctly) *'Frankie': That's right! You got it! (Player answers incorrectly) *'Frankie': Nope! The clock is showing (time between 6AM and 9PM). (Frankie answers correctly) *'Frankie': I know that! (Frankie answers incorrectly) *'Frankie': I'll guess that the clock says (time between 6AM and 9PM). *'Frankie': Oops...hehe, guess I was wrong. The clock is showing (time between 6AM and 9PM). (Player wins in single-player mode) *'Frankie': You win! I'll get you next time. (Frankie wins in single-player mode) *'Frankie': I won this time! Let's try again. (Player wins in two-player mode) *'Frankie': Red player/Green player, you win! Reading is Fun-damental (At the bookshelf) *'Frankie': Look at all these fun books! Click on the book that you want to read. (Clicking on Frankie at the bookshelf) *'Frankie': Click on the book that you want to read, or click on the big red arrow to return to the classroom. (Once the player selects a certain book, Frankie says the title out loud.) (After clicking on a book) *'Frankie': This part of the book is called the table of contents. It lists all the stories that are in this book. Click on the story that you want to read. (Clicking on Frankie from the table of contents) *'Frankie': Click on the story that you want to read, or click on the big red arrow to return to the bookshelf. (Answering one of Mrs. Flores' questions correctly) *'Frankie': That's right! *'Frankie': Ha ha, you got it! *'Frankie': Correct! (Answering one of Mrs. Flores' questions incorrectly) *'Frankie': Nope! That's not the one. *'Frankie': Nope! That isn't it. *'Frankie': I don't think so. Master Memory Game (Starting the activity) *'Frankie': Let's play the Master Memory Game! To play, match the picture in one box to its name in another. To start, click on any square. (Correct answer) *'Frankie': That's right! *'Frankie': Ahaha, you got it! *'Frankie': Great job, oh boy! (Incorrect answer) *'Frankie': Not that one. *'Frankie': Close! Try again. (Completing a round) *'Frankie': Wow, you got them all! (Next round starts) *'Frankie': Let's play again! Paint Set (Starting the activity) *'Frankie': To pick a color, click on a paint blob over there. You can use these tools to help make a picture. (Clicking on Frankie) *'Frankie': To pick a color, click on a paint blob over there. Then use these tools to choose a scene, get stickers, start over, print your picture, remove your last change, use the paintbrush, or use the paint can. (Viewing scenes) *'Frankie': Click on any scene. (Choosing a scene) *'Frankie': Wild jungle! *'Frankie': Under the sea! *'Frankie': Land of dinosaurs! *'Frankie': Haunted castle! *'Frankie': Outer space! *'Frankie': My town! (Viewing stickers) *'Frankie': Click on any sticker. (If the player picks the printer) * Mrs. Flores: Click there to stop printing. (Leaving the activity, Mrs. Flores points from bottom to top to the picture of the brush painting the paper, the girl shaking her head, and the boy nodding his...) *'Mrs. Flores': Click there to go back. Click there to throw your picture away. Click there to save your picture. Milky Way (After arriving) *'Milk Cap Mouse': Click on the cap that you want to take. Click on the left and right arrows to see more caps. (The player clicks on a cap that they already have) *'Milk Cap Mouse': You already have one of those. Click on it again if you really want another. (Leaving the Milky Way) *'Milk Cap Mouse': You now have (some number) math/reading/time/nature cap/caps. There are 20/30 in all. See if you can collect them all! Lunchroom (After entering the lunchroom for the first time during a play session) *'Ms. Pickles': Oh my! There are so many things to do! Won't you be a dear and help me feed all of the children? You can help at the food line, the cash register, or in the kitchen, or help Frankie get a treat from the vending machine. (If the player remains idle) *'Ms. Pickles': I believe that good nutrition is fundamental to education! *'Ms. Pickles': Mashed potatoes, chicken and peas, I give the children what they need! *'Ms. Pickles': Cook and serve, cook and serve! Busy, busy, work, work! Serving Up Fractions (Starting the activity) *'Frankie': You've got to give the kids exactly what they ask for. See how many kids you can serve before the timer runs out. (Round starts) *'Frankie': Ready, set, go! (Whenever a student comes in with an empty tray) * Any Student: (Please give me...) One-quarter/one-half/one-third/a whole tray of... (either food mentioned) (Serving the wrong amount of food) *'Student': That's too much! *'Student': That's too little! (If the player remains idle) *'Ms. Pickles': Quickly now, quickly! *'Ms. Pickles': Hurry, hurry! *'Ms. Pickles': The children are hungry! (Once the player has given a student exactly the right amount of what he or she has asked for...) * Student: Thank you. (He or she messily bends his or her head, and messily and noisily eats the contents of the tray with his or her fork and spoon, and then slides away.) (Evaluating the player's results) *'Frankie': Wow, great job! You served (number) kids. *'Frankie': You served (number) kids. (If the player did well) *'Frankie': Wow, you might have a real future in food service! (End of round) *'Frankie': Let's try again. Vending Machine Victory (Starting the activity) *'Frankie': Can you help me buy three things from the vending machine? (Frankie's request) *'Frankie': Please, please, I want (name of food). (Instructions for obtaining food) *'Frankie': First, click on the button on the vending machine that's in front of the food. (After selecting an item) *'Vending machine': Please deposit (number) cents. Use exact change. (Instructions for paying) *'Frankie': Here's some change from my pocket. Now, click on a coin in my paw, and click again to drop it into the vending machine. You have to drop exactly the right amount of money into the vending machine. Drop a coin into the change machine to get different coins. (Inserting a coin that makes the total more money than requested) *'Vending machine': Error! You have entered too much money. (After paying for an item) *'Frankie': Yummy, yummy! (Name of food). (If Frankie's burp animation plays) *'Frankie': Excuse me! Adding It All Up (Starting the activity) *'Cash register': Please help me by entering the correct total for each customer. First, click on each food item to ring it up. Then, enter the correct total using my number buttons. When the total is correct, press the big yellow button. You win when you have satisfied five customers. (After ringing up the food items) *'Cash register': Please enter the correct total. (Correct answer) *'Cash register': Correct! (Incorrect answer) *'Cash register': Incorrect. Try again. (After serving a customer) *'Cash register': Next in line. (Completing the activity) *'Frankie': Great job! You just won (number) math points. Kitchen (After entering the kitchen) *'Frankie': To try a game, click on the pizza or on the cooking machine, or click on anything else and watch what happens! The Pizza Picker Game (Starting the activity) *'Frankie': Mamma mia! We've got to fill all of these pizza orders! There are small pizzas and large pizzas, pizzas with worms, mushrooms, pepperoni, olives, and flies! When I read an order, you've got to click on the right pizza. (Returning to the activity) *'Frankie': Mamma mia! We've got to fill all of these pizza orders! (Round begins) *'Frankie': Ready, set, go! (Frankie's description) *'Frankie': We need a (size) pizza with (toppings). (Correct answer) *'Frankie': That's right! *'Frankie': You got it! *'Frankie': Yummy, yummy, yummy! (Incorrect answer) *'Frankie': Nope, that's not the one. *'Frankie': Try another. *'Frankie': That smells wrong. (If the player remains idle) *'Ms. Pickles': Hurry, hurry! *'Ms. Pickles:' Where's my pizza? (When the timer runs out) *'Frankie': Time's up. *'Frankie': You got (number) pizza/pizzas. (If the player did well) *'Frankie': What a pizza-picker! *'Frankie': Great job! Measure for Measure (Starting the activity) *'Frankie': We've got a lot of things to cook for Ms. Pickles. (Instructions) *'Frankie': I'll help by reading each ingredient. Put the right amount of each ingredient into the top of the cooking machine. When all of the ingredients are in the machine, click on the big red button. You'll win points if the recipe comes out okay. (Round begins) *'Frankie': Let's make some (name of normal recipe, but he doesn't mention the entire name. E.G. for "Bus Stop Brownies," he just says "brownies."). (Frankie reading the recipe) *'Frankie': We need (ingredient). First, click on the one-quarter/one-half/three-quarters/one teaspoon/tablespoon/cup measure, then click on the (ingredient), then click on the top of the machine. (Completing a recipe) *'Frankie': That looks yummy! *'Frankie': Boon appetito! *'Frankie': Perfecto! *'Frankie': Now my mouth is really watering! *'Frankie:' That looks perfect! You must have taken cooking lessons! (Messing up a recipe) *'Frankie': Oh no! The Glop Monster! Playground (Entering the playground) *'Frankie': Everyone's having fun on the playground. *'Frankie': My! What a beautiful day. *'Frankie': It sure is sunny today. *'Frankie': It feels great to be outside! (Instructions) *'Frankie': To try a game, click on the marbles, the milk caps, or my dog patch, or click on anything else and watch what happens. Math Marbles (Starting the activity) *'Frankie': Let's play Math Marbles! You have to shoot out the marbles that don't belong in the answer. (Instructions) *'Frankie': First, click on the hand, and then drag it left or right. When the hand is lined up with the marble that you want to knock away, click the mouse again. When the answer to the equation is correct, you win all the marbles that are to the right of the equal sign. You win when you have five marbles. (Correct answer) *'Frankie': Great job! You now have (number) marbles. (Incorrect answer) *'Frankie': Nope, that isn't it. (Completing the activity) *'Frankie': Wow! You just won five/ten/fifteen math points. (Next round starts) *'Frankie': Let's play again! Frankie's Dog House (Starting the activity) *'Frankie': How do you like my house? I've got a lot of great stuff. I just can't remember where everything is. *'Frankie': Can you help me find the three/five/eight objects/letters/numbers that I buried? (Frankie asks for an item) *'Frankie': Now where did I bury that (name of an object, letter or number)? (Number clue) *'Detector': The number buried here has the numeral (number) in the ones place. *'Detector': The number buried here is greater than (number) and is less than (number). *'Detector': The number buried here is equal to (number) plus (number). (Letter clue) *'Detector': The letter buried here comes after the letter (letter between B and Y) and comes before the letter (letter between B and Y). *'Detector': The letter buried here comes before the letter B. *'Detector': The letter buried here comes after the letter Y. (Object clue) *'Detector': The object buried here starts with the same sound as (object). *'Detector': The object buried here has the same middle sound as (object). *'Detector': The object buried here ends with the same sound as (object). (After clicking on a spot in the sandbox) *'Frankie': Oh, I hope you found it. (Correct answer) *'Frankie': Yup, that's it! (Incorrect answer) *'Frankie': Nope, that isn't it. You'll have to start all over. (Completing the activity) *'Frankie': Wow! You're amazing! You found all of the objects/letters/numbers. The Milk Cap Game (If the player has no milk caps yet) *'Frankie': You've got to have at least one milk cap before you can play the Milk Cap Game. When you win at any of the other games, you'll get points towards a milk cap. When you have 100 points, you'll get to pick out a brand new milk cap. (Player's turn) *'Frankie': It's your turn. Click on the stack with your slammer. (If the player turns over caps) *'Frankie': Cool! *'Frankie': Excellent! *'Frankie': Wow! (Frankie stating how many caps turned over) *'Frankie': (Number) cap/caps turned over. (Instructions) *'Frankie': Click on the cap that you want to take. Click on the red-haired kid if you want to go on. (CPU's turn begins) *'Frankie': Now it's the other kid's turn. (If the player answers a question correctly) *'Frankie': Correct! *'Frankie': Haha, you got it! (Earning points) *'Frankie': Wow! You just won ten points. (After all the caps have been turned over) *'Frankie': All the caps in the stack have been won. Let's play again! Bus (Starting the activity) *'Frankie': I love to take field trips! *'Frankie': On the road again! *'Frankie': What a nice day for a drive! (Instructions) *'Frankie': To tell the bus where to go, click on the green arrows on the steering wheel. The picture of the bus on the map will move each time you click the arrow for north, south, west, or east. You have to get the picture of the bus all the way to the zoo or the beach before we can get going. (Driving the bus to a road block on the map) *'Frankie': Oops! Looks like there's a road block. You'll have to try another way. (After deciding on a route) *'Frankie': Here we go! *'Frankie': That looks like a great way to go. You're some navigator! (Answering one of Mrs. Flores' questions correctly) *'Frankie': That's right! *'Frankie': Haha, you got it! *'Frankie': Correct! (Answering one of Mrs. Flores' questions incorrectly) *'Frankie': I don't think so! *'Frankie': Nope! That isn't it. Beach (After arriving) *'Frankie': Another sunny day at the beach! *'Frankie': The sea breeze is salty! *'Frankie': I like to wiggle my toes in the sand. (Instructions) *'Frankie': Click on anything to see what happens, or click on the radio to play a song. Milk Cap Mouse Screen (After clicking on the Milk Cap Mouse icon) *'Milk Cap Mouse': Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen. (Clicking on the cap icons) *'Milk Cap Mouse': Our player is only (number between 100 and 1) points away from winning a brand new math/reading/time/nature cap! See if you can collect them all. (After earning enough points for a cap) *'Milk Cap Mouse': Congratulations! You just won a brand new math/reading/time/nature cap. Difficulty Levels Screen *'Mrs. Flores': This game is now at level one/two/three. Click there to make this game easier. Click there to leave this game the same. Click there to make this game harder. (If selecting the "Easy" icon at the easiest level or "Hard" icon at the hardest...) * Mrs. Flores: The game is already as easy/hard as can be. Player's Milk Cap Collection (Viewing the collection when there are no caps yet) *'Milk Cap Mouse': You don't have any milk caps. When you play the games around the school, you'll earn points for math, reading, time, and nature. When you have 100 points, you'll get to choose a milk cap. You can play with the milk caps on the playground. Try to collect them all. (Viewing the collection when the player has at least one cap) *'Milk Cap Mouse': You now have (number) math cap/caps, (number) reading cap/caps, (number) time cap/caps, (number) nature cap/caps. See if you can collect them all. You can win more milk caps on the playground. Category:JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) Category:Transcripts